O Calor de Seus Braços
by Ms. Liddell
Summary: O primeiro encontro, mesmo em um lugar inusitado, chegou a ser especial. Milo ainda o deseja, e sente que já não é a primeira vez. Camus, de sua forma, também percebe que aquele olhar já aconteceu alguma vez, resta a ele abrir os seus braços, e a Milo, entregar-se. Yaoi. Milo x Camus. Continuação da fanfic "Em Seu Coração". UA.


Capítulo: Esses olhos.

Havia sido frustrante. Ele não estava lá. Mas mais uma noite, tentou.

Dessa vez, sentou em uma mesa longe da pista. Era um lugar apropriado para observar quem entrava e quem saía da boate.

Contava os minutos, ansioso. E já se passavam algumas horas, recusara convites, chegou a ser alvo de um flerte, mas ignorou por completo. Só pensava _nele_.

Milo não era o tipo que acreditava em nada à _primeira vez_. Mas talvez seja por isso que aconteceu, quem sabe, não poderia saber a resposta. Só precisava de _uma_ vez mais.

Distraía-se com um gole de bebida, quando em seu foco avistou cabelos ruivos esvoaçantes. Mas manteve-se ali. O observava. De longe era tão charmoso, chamava a atenção de muitos em volta. Um ambiente teoricamente hetero, mas mesmo assim, alguns olhavam para ele. As dançarinas e garçonetes demoravam-se quando se dirigiam à ele. E sempre educado em seus gestos.

Tornou a tomar outro gole, iria tentar ser discreto, mesmo que fosse o contrário em seu dia-a-dia. Pousou o copo e umedeceu os lábios, seu olhar, caído em seu _alvo_. Curiosamente, ele se dirigiu até a beirada da pista. Ergueu seu olhar para a garota que desfilava.

O ruivo então observou o alvoroço ao redor da pista. Vários homens gritando, outros jogando dinheiro e outros falando obscenidades. Poderia dizer que parecia uma feira. Chegava a pensar o quão de paciência elas tinham para ouvir tudo aquilo.

Gostava do lugar para anuviar seus pensamentos, seu eventual estresse. Ia àquela boate quando realmente desejava sair sozinho, às vezes saía do local acompanhado, mas muito menos do que a sua frequência.

Ao pensar em companhia, recordou-se do loiro jovial da outra noite. Não havia visitado a boate no dia anterior, propositalmente. Se fosse para ambos jogarem os seus flertes, faria isso da sua forma, para ver se realmente ele poderia valer a pena. Mas, admitia a si mesmo que ele lhe chamava a atenção.

Camus virou o seu rosto, quem sabe Milo faria jus às suas palavras. O lugar em que estava era próximo ao primeiro dia que encontrou com ele, e nenhum dos homens que fechavam o cerco na pista, era o loiro. Seus olhos então rolaram pelos outros lugares, poltronas e mesas ali perto.

_Bingo!_

Via que Milo tentava um ar de intelectual. O aquariano deu um sorriso discreto ao ver a cena. Ele estava gracioso daquela forma, e tão arrumado quanto no dia da festa. Deu poucos passos à se aproximar a mesa.

-Posso me sentar? – Camus não precisou forçar o seu sotaque, era natural, como quando acidentalmente misturava os idiomas.

O loiro viu uma sombra se aproximar, e logo o reconheceu. Exibiu um sorriso vitorioso e confiante. –Esperava você. Achei que teria me dado o cano.

-Veio aqui ontem, aniversariante? – Houve um toque de deboche, mas foi breve, em seus lábios um sutil sorriso. O ruivo se recostou à poltrona, apreciando a música que rolava, mesmo não sendo seu gênero de preferência. Viu Milo se adiantar a chamar uma garçonete para pedir um_ drink_ para si.

-Sou um homem de palavra, francês. – Milo o viu fechar um botão do casaco que vestia. Deu um longo suspiro. –Estava tão apressado aquele dia, conseguiu dormir depois do encontro comigo. – Riu com um toque de sensualidade, seus olhos não deixavam o rosto do outro que se sentiu um tanto encabulado pela curiosidade.

-Minha atenção e concentração são difíceis para serem desfeitas.

-Gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo... – Milo encostou-se ao seu assento. Enquanto ambos cessaram a conversa, o _drink_ de seu convidado chegara e o aguardou experimentá-la. –Gostou?

-Hm. – Camus iniciou ainda em degustação de sabor. Sua língua foi discretamente passada entre os lábios, Milo mordeu o próprio lábio inferior. Aquele francês o _atiçava_ a cada instante mais. –Frutas vermelhas e vodca, não é? Muito bom, eu já havia experimentado, mas não aqui. – Camus baixou o seu olhar, viu que o dele era de tonalidade amarela.

-Sim. Estou tomando de maracujá e vodca também. Mas com tanto gelo, já estava virando suco. – Milo foi mais devagar, estava no mesma bebida de quando chegou.

Inesperadamente, aos dois, o silêncio se instalou após aquelas notas sobre bebidas e frutas, o que aconteceu a seguir foi que ambos sustentaram seus olhares um ao outro. Milo apreciava conversas, mas desejava observá-lo. Camus não se acostumava fácil perto de pessoas que pouco conhecia, porém conseguia ficar minimamente confortável diante dele.

Viu Milo sorrir, aquilo lhe deixou um pouco rubro, foi quando desviou o seu olhar para a framboesa em seu copo.

**x-x-x**

Camus ajeitava as suas mãos dentro dos bolsos de seu casaco grosso em tonalidade safira. –A vista daqui é linda. – O comentário soou um tanto quanto romântico para o outro.

-Preciso agradecer desde agora...

-O quê? – O aquariano se virou e o olhou atencioso.

-Pela sua companhia essa noite. Fazia muito tempo que eu não tinha uma noite agradável assim...

-Nenhuma das pessoas com quem você dorme são agradáveis, escorpiano? – Milo riu diante do terno deboche, Camus, acompanhou-o.

-Refiro-me a conversar antes de ir para a cama. – Riram ainda mais. –Deve ouvir de muitos que é encantador. Pouco fala, mas... Acho que iria preferir ouvi-lo um dia inteiro. – Não olhou o ruivo, ficou um tanto quanto desconcertado.

O outro apreciou aquelas palavras, e em seu costume, nada lhe respondeu sobre o elogio. –Ah... – Exclamou, voltando o seu olhar ao horizonte. Tirou uma mão de seus bolsos, pousando-a no parapeito da ponte. Observava o brilho da cidade naquele início de madrugada.

Um novo silêncio. O loiro não se incomodava com isso, ao invés, era reconfortante. Sentia-se de certa forma, acolhido naquelas atitudes, poucas atitudes dele. Assim, se aproximou de Camus, o via distraído, então usou o interim para admirá-lo. Por fim, tocou por cima da mão dele, o que o tirou daquela distração e fitar a sua companhia ao virar o rosto em sua direção.

-Você beija em primeiro encontro, Camus?

-Perdão? – A indagação falsamente desentendida veio com um ruborizar.

-Você me ouviu. – Seu alvo era completamente modesto, e para evitar negações que em seu âmago sentia que ele poderia fazer, fez seu rosto aproximar-se de forma sutil ao dele. Olhava Camus em seus olhos claros, calmos e hipnotizantes. As sobrancelhas dele davam um ar sério "_tão sensual_" que Milo se remexia em seu lugar. Sentia a respiração dele na sua, e de repente, a temperatura do ambiente esquentou entre os dois.

Com a mão livre, tocou no rosto dele, trazendo a face de Camus para ainda mais perto. Roçou os seus lábios aos dele, o que fez o aquariano soltar um suspiro em seu rosto.

Segundos depois, os olhos do ruivo se fecharam e o loiro transformou aquele roçar em um beijo carinhoso. Camus não lhe despertava apenas o desejo sexual, se deu conta que era uma atração ainda mais completa, e o outro, também notava isso.


End file.
